Fox of a cat
by a dark hero
Summary: The son of a villain, mentor by a member of JL joins the Teen Titans in hope to learn to control his demonic halve, meanly teen titans with some justice league


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DC COMICS.

It was a cool night at Smallville and Supergirl was just flying around to clear her head until she spotted a faint glow at an ally and decided to check it out, once there she look around the faint glow which turn out to be a injured person when the glow was gone she was able to tell who it was.

"Fox! what are you doing in Smallville and not with Catwoman?!" Supergirl exclaimed as she rush over to him.

"I don't... know...mission with the league...Savage." Fox manage to say before falling into unconsciousness.

**Warning! Energy levels low, demonic energy taking over, switching to energy reserves to counter the demonic energy.**

Supergirl then look to his wrist and notice a small watch like device which made her confuse.

'I knew he part demon and has energy powers but demonic ones as well but I never seen him use those power before.' Supergirl thought as she pick him up and brought him to the Kent farm once there she lay him on the couch and check his pulse which was faint and made sure he has no fever which he does and that made her worried because as long as she knew him, he was immune to poisons and never got sick due to his demonic blood.

She then got Jonathan and Martha to look after Fox while she calls Clark hoping he's home.

_"Hello?"_

"Clark, it Kara and I need to tell what happen on Catwoman and Fox's last league mission?"

_"Catwoman and Fox were to sent to stop Vandal Savage from getting a time-space manipulation device, Catwoman was able to stop and hand him over to cops but during the mission she got separated from Fox because there was problem in the mission, one of Savage coworkers manage to poison him with a unknown poison that made him lose control his powers and demonic halve and it got soo bad that he started to attack himself not bad enough to inflate wounds on himself then his energy started flux to the point he disappeared in a blast of his own energy and now considered MIA."_

"He not MIA anymore so you can remove that and he here at Smallville, he isn't so great for wear."

_"I'll let Catwoman know but for the mean time he staying with you and I'll be over tomorrow to retrieve him."_

Clark then hung up and Kara walk back into the living room.

"Clark coming home for Fox to take him." Kara spoke sadly.

"Dear, is there something between you two?" Martha asked.

"No Ma Kent, we're just great friends."

"We should get some rest." Jonathan said as the two elders go to bed.

Kara stay by Fox's side worried about him as he change forms.

"What happening to you, Kevin." Kara said with eyes deep in concern.

(In Fox dream)

Kevin was face to face with his demonic self with fox like features.

**"So we finally meet ah Kevin."**

"So who are you may I ask since it seems that you know my name?"

**"You can call me Demonic Fox."**

"So why am I here?"

**"Because I want to know why you don't use your demonic power or demonic form?"**

"Because I don't want to, that form and power are too dangerous for me to control."

**"There will be a time where you have to use them."**

"If there is than I'll stop won't use that power."

**"Do you know why I'm here in the first, do tell you that you need to accept the demon halve of yourself."**

"And why would I do that? I've seen what that halve can do and it not good."

**"You will soon and learn that I am right."**

(outside of Kevin dream and next day)

Kara woke up next to the couch that Fox is resting on, then she notice Superman and Cheetah.

"What she doing here." Kara growled at Superman while glaring at Cheetah.

"That because he my son, I had him before I became like this and I assume you all know of his demonic blood?" Cheetah stated getting a nod from them, "And boy scout here let me come cause he knows I'm his mother, who do you think ask Catwoman to look after him."

"You're all being to loud." Fox mumble waking up.

"How it going son?" Cheetah ask him.

"Never been better, ever since you left mother." he spoke back to her.

"Wait, she was telling the truth, you're really her son!" Kara exclaimed.

Cheetah just giggle at her reaction.

"Young love, right Superman." the cat like villain say to him.

"We're not in love!" both Kara and Fox shouted at them.

"Besides the point, I'm done with the league and Catwoman." Fox says to them.

"WHAT!" this came from both Kara and Cheetah since Superman knew this because he and Fox had a 'father and son' talk.

"Young man what do you think you're doing leaving the woman that practically raise! she mentor you on skills that you never knew, she join the Justice league for you so she can give a better life and you're going to throw that away!" Cheetah scold her son.

"Why would you do that to me, you promise that you be my friend since you and me are the youngest members of the league." Kara says to him.

"Look it not that I Like being on the league it just I don't fit in and my sixteen birthday is coming up plus I'm joining the Teen Titans, one of them as demonic blood and will know how for me to stay in control." Fox told them.

"Supregirl, he should make his own choices you can't make them for him same for you, Cheetah." Superman spoke.

"When are you going to them." Kara ask with tears in her eyes.

"Today, But I will contact you to let you know I'm ok." Fox told her as he hug her in comfort.

"Knowing you that be unlikely." She says to him as he release her.

"I must be going now." he says to them as he drew on his demonic energy making his eyes change and fade out of existence.


End file.
